Las historias de Albus Severus Potter
by Josu Lorenzo Grilli
Summary: El joven hijo de Harry Potter y Ginny Weasley vive su primer año en Hogwarts, y todo indica a que no será nada fácil y tranquilo...


Cuando Albus Severus consiguió conjurar su primer _patronus_, pensó en su padre. Él le había dicho lo útil que era cuando los dementores te rodeaban, aunque, bien pensado, se llevaban muchos años sin oír hablar de ataques de éstos. No obstante, sería conveniente tenerlo bajo control y saber hacerlo; igual era útil en los TIMOS.

El profesor le contemplaba con aprobación. Se acercó con dos fuertes pasos.

-Esto es algo inimaginable para un alumno de primero –confirmó apretando el hombro de Albus Severus con su endurecida mano-. Creo que deberías practicarlo, porque te puede ser necesario en caso de contacto en el momento que sea propicio. ¿Sabes que los _patronus_ pueden hablar, Potter?

-Pues… la verdad es que algo había oído –dijo mientras movía la varita en la palma de su mano, sin mirar directamente a los ojos del señor Hecato, los cuales le observaban llenos de orgullo-. El de mi padre lo hace –añadió para demostrar que tenía algo más de idea.

-Bien, pues puede ser una buena base para que el tuyo hable. –Se apartó, dejando un par de metros entre ambos. Alzó su varita, y con una sacudida limpia, aparecieron varias sombras que se cernieron hambrientas sobre la cabeza del joven-. Hazlo otra vez y mantenlo, aunque sea unos segundos.

Albus Severus lo hizo. Se concentró en uno de los tantos recuerdos felices que había vivido: cuando una varita de veinte centímetros de olmo le había elegido, cuando montó por primera vez en escoba en el jardín de su casa y le marcó un tanto a su padre, o cuando finalmente fue elegido por el sombrero seleccionador para la casa Gryffindor. Había tantos para elegir, que cuando se decidió por uno, la sombra con una cadavérica cabeza ya absorbía sus miedos.

Lleno de temple, ya que no podía permitir que una burda ilusión le dejase en ridículo delante del mismísimo Hecato, alzó la varita y pronunció claramente:

_-¡Expecto patronum!_

La sala se iluminó por completo, y de la punta de su varita comenzaron a aparecer líneas de color blanco y azul que se entrelazaban haciendo florituras, dando lugar a un espectáculo precioso que valía la pena contemplar. Fueron enredándose, hasta tomar la forma de un pequeño tigre, que aunque cachorro, se enfrentó al encantamiento del profesor. Tambaleante, le gruñó. El dementor retrocedió y desapareció con otro golpe de varita.

-Mantenlo… -pidió de nuevo Hecato.

Albus Severus se concentró en ello. A los pocos segundos de que su profesor le diera la orden, se percató de que el tigre seguía en la misma postura agresiva por si el dementor regresaba, con el pelo erizado, y mirando a su alrededor, protegiendo así a quien le había creado.

-Bien –dijo Seneca Hecato, henchido de orgullo por segunda vez en diez minutos. Se aproximó a Potter-. Concéntrate en que hable, transmítele un mensaje.

El muchacho asintió y cerró los ojos, ocultando bajo los párpados sus azules iris. Se dijo a sí mismo, reproduciéndolo varias veces, enviando toda la fuerza con la que lo hizo al pequeño tigre blanco, lo primero que se le ocurrió.

Pasaron unos segundos desde que terminó hasta que el tigre pareció recibir la orden, porque Albus Severus lo pudo ver bien. Abrió la boca y enseñó esos colmillos tan inofensivos a primera vista, pero que sin duda habrían mordido al detentor si hubiera sido de carne y hueso y no un mero hechizo ilusorio.

-Hola, profesor Hecato. –Fue apenas un murmullo, pero lo suficiente para que se entendiese. La voz estaba algo distorsionada, pero para ser la primera vez, era un logro loable.

La cara de Albus Severus se encendió de emoción y las lágrimas amenazaron con salírsele de los ojos. Pegó un par de brincos, haciendo que el pequeño y fiel tigre desapareciera; pero ya no le importaba. Desde el otro lado de la estancia, Seneca Hecato le observaba entre asombrado y anonadado. No supo cómo reaccionar.

-Yo tardé varios años en hacerlo… Me alegro por ti –musitó. Su mirada se fue apagando, y ya no era de emoción u orgullo, como antes había demostrado. Ahora estaba llena de algo indescriptible, que combatía por salir a la luz, pero que su dueño consiguió evitar.

-Bueno, pues yo lo he conseguido ahora –exclamó Albus Severus, que no podía esconder su alegría.

-Lo… lo siento, pero debes irte.

La varita de Hecate bajó, apuntando al suelo con la punta.

-¿Perdón?

El joven Potter no comprendía nada. ¿Acaso estaba mal haberlo conseguido tan pronto? Enseguida, la conmoción que le había embargado hacía apenas unos momentos, se hizo pequeña. Desapareció definitivamente al ver que el profesor se daba la vuelta y se metía en su pulcro y ordenado estudio.

Albus Severus Potter se quedó solo, sin saber qué hacer. Decidió que lo mejor era volver dentro de unas horas, en compañía de Bruce y Cindy. Ellos sabrían qué hacer. Se retiró, dejando en ese cuarto todos los sentimientos que allí se habían dado cita y cerró la puerta de madera con un fuerte golpe.

Ahora tendría algo más que contar, ¿verdad?


End file.
